


Wish We Could Be Like That

by marawdeers (chin_hp)



Category: Little Mix (Band), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_hp/pseuds/marawdeers
Summary: Fic based on Little Mix's Secret Love Song. Where Merlin and Arthur say goodbye.





	Wish We Could Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic inspired by Little Mix's Secret Love Song. Hope you like it!

**When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor**

**I wish that it could be like that**

**Why can't it be like that**

**'Cause I'm yours**

"Arthur, Arthur!" Merlin gasped as Arthur kissed him slowly, deliberately. "Arthur stop, we cant keep doing this." Arthur sighed. "I know Merlin, I know. But please, let me have this, let us have this. One last time."

"I'll let you have everything, clotpole." Merlin said, as Arthur chuckled against his neck, knowing that it would be the last time that they'd feel the all-consuming love between them. As Arthur continued to ravish him, the night before his and Gwen's wedding, they held each other as the sun began to rise, a new beginning to all, but the end of their light for eachother.

**Every time** **I see you, I die a little more**

**Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls**

**It'll never be enough**

**It's obvious you're meant for me**

**Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly**

**Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep**

**But I'll never show it on my face**

**But we know this, we got a love that is homeless**

Wedding bells were ringing, and just like that, Merlin watched his love, his soulmate, be bound in the arms of another, kiss the lips of another, love the heart of another. 'It's fine,' Merlin thought, as he trudged back to his chambers, pretending not to feel his magic slowly draining from him.

Later that night, Gaius pretended not to hear the heart-wrenching sobs that echoed from Merlin's room. And Gwen pretended not to feel Arthur's tears dripping onto her face.

**Why can't we be like that?**

**Wish we could be like that**

**Cause I'm yours**

There, Albion saw the tragic demise of the love between two beautiful souls, held back by expectations, rules, and their duties to the kingdom. They could only hope that in another lifetime, years in the future, they'd be able to hold each other again, without any pretenses, without any conditions, without any goodbyes.


End file.
